mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
DC Fitzgerald
DC Fitzgerald aka Gray Angel (November 24th, 1983 - September 3rd, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Gemma Rubini and Rico Angel He is one of the Angels of Death, along with his sister Alena Rubinig]. Growing up, Gray saw a lot of terrible things. He was locked in a crypt,molested, and was froced to watch as his father was murdered in front of his eyes. His younger sister was never the same after that, and neither was he. He was institutionalized in the Kingston Institute for a year. There he received electroshocktherapy in order to try to get him to remember. Gray barely spoke a word while he was institutionalized, only wanting to see his little sister. In 1999 the project was abandoned, and Gray went to live with his Great Uncle, Rapheal Rubini. When he turned 18 he left home and changed his name to D.C. Smith. Choosing the name D.C. for Damon Carmine. He chose the last name Smith because of it's commonality. In 2003 he married Claudia Fitzgerald. She too was from Ruby Springs, and the reason he chose to marry her. Gray did truly love Claudia. He thought she was the perfect woman. In 2005 he published his first book in the Gray Rain series, Gray Rain: Tides of Time. He published the second book in the series two years later with Gray Rain: Wet in the Dark. In 2009 he published the third book, Gray Rain: Sea of Gold. The series had been named after his original name, and was written with revenge in mind. In 2009, his wife died in a boating accident. After that he had little to lose. So he returned to Ruby Springs, where he and his sister plotted revenge for real. He intended on publishing the final book in his series just before his death Gray Rain: Clear Flow. Gray started with killing prostitutes, before finally moving on to Marshall Kingston and his family. Gray did most of the murders, but did not start the game. Nor was he the culprit. He was however a suspect. Gray attempted to kill Wes Hughes and his girlfriend Crissy Mason. He pushed Wes into the ravine below, just before dying. He had taken poison shortly before that, but died of heart failure caused by the electroshock treatments he received as a teenager. =Early Life= As a young boy, Gray had life pretty hard. He had a mentally unstable mother. In 1998, at the age of 15 he and a number of other children including his sister were locked in a crypt for three days by Finn Sasser and Chris Cable. He spent three days in the crypt without food or water. Much like the other children, Gray became malnourished for days. He only spent two days in the hospital afterwards. Gray tried being strong for his little sister, but it wasn't easy. But that wasn't all for Gray or his sister. They were both molested by Connor Chapman, the local priest. It got to the point where the siblings refused to go to church. But even then they couldn't escape the pain. =Father's Death= Gray's mentally unstable mother gave his sister to Atrum Ordos. Gray was scared. He went with his father to get his sister back, but he and his sister had to watch as they killed Rico Angel. The two were left traumatized by the event, and were admitted into the care of Dr. Marshall Kingston. =Hospitalization= The worst wasn't over yet for the Angel twins. Gray was admitted into the mental institute, and were experimented on like labrats by Dr. Kingston. Gray received electroshock therapy treatments, but it did no good. It was this therapy that would later lead to his death. Gray refused to speak, even to his sister. He didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like talking. So he didn't. No matter how many times they tried to get him to talk. The electroshock therapy treatments did nothing. Gray nearly lost his voice because of his refusal to talk. After a year of treatment, Gray and his sister were transfered out of the Kingston Building. =Life with his Great Uncle= While his sister went to live with their grandfather, Stefano Rubini, Gray went to live with his Great Uncle Raphael. Raphael was not a kind man, and demanded much of Gray. His Great Uncle made him get a job, and to do work around the house. Gray only spent a year with his uncle before leaving. He wanted nothing more to do with him. =Marriage= After Gray left his uncle, he changed his name to DC Smith. He wished to not be known by anyone. But to keep his connection to his family, and so he'd never forget what Giles Hughes did to him and his sister, he named himself after his uncles Damon Rubini and Carmine Rubini. He also met Claudia Fitzgerald, a young girl from Ruby Springs. Gray charmed her, and married her. Gray eventually did fall in love with Claudia. He had originally only married her because of her name and connection to Ruby Springs. But Claudia was a kind woman. She never expected much out of Gray -- usually just a smile. She knew that Gray had experienced a lot of pain, but never knew what kind of pain. Claudia helped him recover from his wounds. She almost made him feel like life was worth living. But Gray had heart problems from the electroshock therapy. Doctors were baffled at someone young and healthy having a heart condition. In 2005, Gray released his first book. Gray Rain: Tides of Time. He made a modest living off of his money, though his Uncle Damon bought several copies of the book. In 2007, he released a second book in the series, and a third in 2009. That same year his wife died in a tragic boating accident. Gray was distraught after her death. He felt that he could not be happy in life. So he decided to return to Ruby Springs. =Return to Ruby Springs= Gray returned to Ruby Springs in late 2009. His nephew by his wife, Nick Fitzgerald moved in with him. Gray wrote his last book in the series. He and his sister met up, and started killing Prostitutes for Practice. They buried the bodies on the old Wakefield Farm, figuring that nobody would find them. =Angel of Death= On May 30th, 2010, over a decade had past since what Marshall Kingston had done to him and his sister. They kidnapped Marshall and his son Kelvin Kingston and killed them both. They held Erin Kingston, Victoria Kingston, and Claire Kingston hostage. Gray had to kill Erin when she tried to make a run for it. Victoria and Claire were eventually rescued nearly a month later. The Angels of Death had left them enough food and water to survive. Their next murder was that of Hank Wakefield who's wife had been killed by The Legend. But in his drunken state, he had killed Lana Clark's parents. So they justified his murder with the wrongs that he had done. They also didn't want him getting to The Legend first. Then as they promised, they took care of Candace Swain. They made that promise to Hank, and the promise that they would kill The Legend themselves. They killed Candace's abusive husband, Tom Swain, which also helped clear her of the murder charges against her. Then they tracked down Guy Weston, Mark Emlie and Connie Dobbs because hey had chosen to leave their families. Something the Angels' deemed unforgivable.Connor Chapman was next. Chapman was the town priest, but also a pedophile, who had molested both of them when they were younger. Alan Harper, Levi Phelps, and Richard Davenport were followers of Atrum Ordos, the group that worships The Legend. A group that Gray and his sister knew they'd have to take out. They also killed Jett Wellington who often aided Atrum Ordos, as well as Riley Kimball who had testified against Candace in her trial. William Whitner was next, who had caused the town much grief. Michael Canterberry, who was a part of the group who locked htem in the crypt and someone who cheated on his wife. Finn Sasser and Chris Cable were killed for the Crypt incident as well. And Tion Jones-Jennings for killing Selena amos,, someone else who took a parent from their child. Something Jett Wellington had done as well. Thomas Mason was killed to hurt Giles through Wes and Crissy, but also because he had ignored his daughter. Karina Flowers was just another prostitute. While Giselle Mercado was killed to reunite the Rubini Family. Alice Dae for being the one to convince Gemme to give Alena to Atrum Ordos. And Heidi Ericsson, merely because she got in the way. Gray then set to kill Crissy Mason to make Wes suffer. Gray explained that he was one of the killers, and that he just wanted to kill Crissy. But Wes wouldn't let him have her. Gray had already taken plenty of poison, and was ready to die. He pushed Wes off the bridge, and then suffered a fatal heart attack. Paramedics were unable to get to him in time. His body was later stolen by Atrum Ordos. They drained his blood, and drank it. His blood killed them, making them his final victims. He wouldn't live to see his sister complete her revenge. =Quotes= "Of course there is! Did you think that this was the work of one person? Honestly. I'm disappointed." "Your father. You mean, he didn't tell you? That he's the BLOODY LEGEND! THAT HE IS THE MAN WHO MADE ME AND JENNA WATCH HIM KILL OUR FATHER! THAT HE IS THE MAN WHO KILLED TRISHA WAKEFIELD! THAT HE IS THE ONE WHO MAKES ME LOOK LIKE THE GOD DAMN MAHATMA GHANDI!?" "Ahh, Ruby Springs. It's been a VERY long time." "Hello, players. If you are watching this, that means that I am dead. And that this game nears it's end. Jenna and I hope that you've enjoyed it. Our little game of taking out the trash. Of course, when you take out the garbage, you are bound to throw away some treasures as well. " "This chapter draws to a close. There's not much time left. But I have one favor to ask... one last favor. Watch over both of my sisters. Jenna and I have been... very bad. But Jenna. She deserves some happiness in life. Even if it's just for one minute. That's all I ask." Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:MISTX0